


Of November Feelings and Nightmares

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Dark Past, Hot Sex, Nightmares, Post-JWFK, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Romance, Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Claire has a nightmare, where she finds a figure from her past. And Owen finds out that Claire had lost love. And he gets it on himself to comfort her amidst this nightmare, which got more personal than Claire ever imagined it would.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Of November Feelings and Nightmares

The month of November. They had said 'I love you' on the 9th, the day Chris Jericho (and I) have our birthdays. Wish me good luck, man!!!

Anyways.

Claire and Owen's lives were completely different from what anyone would normally expect. Not just their love lives, but whatever they had dealt and been through, all the nightmares, all the disasters, the test of time, and the fact that they made an awesome team anytime.

It was 16th November 2018. They had escaped from the mansion in July, kinda like 4 months back. It was night time, around 11 pm. 

Claire woke up. It was a weird feeling with which she did, all of a sudden. Her head was feeling sore. Owen was perfectly asleep. But as she walked to the door, she just chanced to see Owen. There was a pool of blood beside him on the floor. 

Claire froze in shock. Terrified, she crept up to Owen. The sight shook her. There was a huge cut in his chest. He was dead. She managed to bring herself to not scream, and rushed to Maisie's room. That was even worse. Maisie was dead as well, red all over her bed.

She dropped to her knees, crying, her hands over her mouth. That's when she heard noises. She rushed to the main hall with a knife to defend herself. But there was nothing. She turned around. And there he was. 

He was also in a similar fate. His eyes were open in a ghastly sight. He was dead as well. But he was the last person Claire expected to see there. It was her lost love from 2004, Justin Hendricks. She rushed to him, and buried her head in his chest, crying in the uncomfortably silent place. Then a snarl came. It was a Velociraptor.

But it wasn't Blue or any of Owen's. It was a different one, brown in colour. It jumped on Claire, but she slipped away quickly. Claire kept it away with her knife, but just then, she felt pain in her waist. Blood. The raptor had managed to land a claw before she escaped it's jump. She collapsed, her back to a sofa, as the raptor got nearer and nearer. However, being the brave one she was, Claire got back up. 

She raised her knife, and took the raptor by surprise by jumping on it and stabbing it. However, it dug it's claw into her waist, and kicked her away. Claire went again, but the raptor dodged and jumped on her. It bit her shoulder, causing her to yell in pain, and fall to the ground. She got up, stared it in the eye, rage all over her face, and rushed towards it, used her hands to close it's mouth, and holding her knife in her mouth, stabbed it. The raptor shrieked, and Claire got the upper hand, stabbing it's arms. She swung her hand and struck the raptor twice. 

But Velociraptors are full of surprises, something Owen and Claire knew. The timing was what always got them off guard. The raptor charged towards Claire, as if a Pachycephalosaurus, and landed it's head on her stomach, but charged until she hit the wall. Claire slid down in pain, and then the raptor landed a claw and lashed across her cheek. She tried to get on top of it again, and stabbed it again, but it kicked her away, and her back hit the wall again. She rolled away, exhausted by the fight she was struggling in. 

However, she had done considerable damage. It limped, and collapsed in pain. Claire soon stuck her knife into the raptor's neck, and killed it. She threw it out, and then collapsed crying, her hands on the door. Her wounds were not as painful as the deaths.

"Owen.. Maisie.. Justin.. I.." She just kept crying, but then, something amazing happened.

"Claire?"

It was Owen himself. Claire was in disbelief. 

"Owen.. you're... alive?"

"Of course.. why are you crying?" Owen asked. And then she realised that she was dreaming.

Instead of replying, she just broke into further tears. Owen knelt down, and pulled her to his chest.

\--

They were soon on a sofa. Owen was facing her, she looked down. 

"In 2004.. I was an intern.. at the park. I met a man called Justin Hendricks.. and.. we fell in love. I really loved him. He loved me back. Life was all okay. But one day, something went wrong in the raptor paddock. He went in, but was badly mauled by a Velociraptor. I just stayed with him, waiting for the ambulance.. but help arrived too late. And he died."

Owen never knew that Claire had lost love in her life. He was heartbroken to the core. He moved closer, and raised her face gently with his hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Owen asked.

"I.. it... it, just didn't feel right. I mean, I know about you and Blue, and I love you, and you love me, I just.. I just feared that something bad would happen if you found out."

Owen whispered softly, "Hey... Claire, look at me."

She made eye contact.

"I'm glad you told me. You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I know... it's just-"

Owen chose that precise moment to interrupt her and kiss her. Claire was surprised, but starting responding. Owen took off her dress, revealing her in her black bra. Owen took off his own shirt.

"Always dying to see you like that," Owen said. He and Claire smiled mischieviously, and then Owen lifted her up, as her legs stradled him, kissing all the way to the bedroom, as Owen locked the door. 

He lay her down gently, and then started kissing her neck, moving down to the valley between her breasts, making her moan more and more every growing second. When his lips touched her belly, she felt as if she was in heaven. Not in a Neo-Jurassic world. But the part that was best for her was when Owen came down to her legs. He tortured her by kissing the area between her legs, and she gasped when she felt him inside of her.

"Owen.. Owen..." Those were the only words that she could moan out. Owen wiped off her juices from his mouth, and with a condom over his erection, started thrusting into her.

"*uck.. Owen.." Her moans in bed were always the sexiest sounds in the world.

As Owen thrusted in and out, Claire's moans turned into painful gasps. But it was damn amazing. As the final thrust came, Claire let out one last gasp, and was panting, as Owen, panting himself, went down and lay his head on her belly.

"That was.. amazing... we need to do this more often," Claire said finally.

"Can't argue with that."

Owen started kissing her neck again, and soon, they locked their lips. After a while, both slept off, Claire's beautiful body laying on top of Owen's bare chest.


End file.
